


autumn interlude

by maharlika



Series: loki on ice [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Disordered Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, figure skater loki, hockey player thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: Loki and Thor's love is new and tender, born of the summer. Loki fears the oncoming winter will chase it away.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: loki on ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698331
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	autumn interlude

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a fic in the septender ficlet collection, but i'm reposting it as part of the figure skating series because i want all the fics in this AU to be in one place!
> 
> this one takes place right after "i would be a fool to carry on"

They go home at the end of summer.

Three glorious days are spent at Loki’s apartment, full of slow, sun-drenched sex, Thor’s warmth driving away the chill.

And then Thor leaves, flies across the country for the start of the hockey season, and Loki is alone as the weather grows colder.

He skates, leaving behind the silk and softness of his body, overgrown from the sweetness of the summer. He hardens himself. Every night, Thor calls, asks him what he’s eating.

“Chicken,” Loki says, “and some pasta.” He wrestles open a package of kale, and leaves it on the counter.

He stretches himself thin, makes himself beautiful again. Extends the joints of his body with every jump and spin, further and further.

Everything elastic is bound to snap.

And when Loki does, he calls Thor.

“I’m so tired. I—need you here,” voice breaking over the phone, rocking back and forth in his empty porcelain bathtub. “I know it’s selfish. I know—I know I’m ruining your life—this is stupid. It’s stupid, I never should have—I’m so sorry. I’m so—I’m so fucking sorry.” He hangs up, buries his head in his hands, and weeps.

Thor shows up on his doorstep the next day.

“Hi, baby,” he says, holding a bouquet of sunflowers—Loki’s favorite, rare in the late fall.

“You…I can’t believe...”

“I’ll always come, Lo. Anytime you need me, I’ll be there. Thank you for calling.”

Loki sobs, and throws himself on his brother.

\--

Thor cleans out his fridge, humming under his breath, making no comment about the vegetables Loki has left to rot in the chiller. Only nods with satisfaction when he manages to pull out the chicken that’s been sitting in the freezer for months. They leave it on the counter to thaw.

They go for groceries together: shiny apples, crisp French beans, plump tomatoes, a punnet of wild strawberries, each as small as Loki’s thumbnail.

Thor cooks for him. Loki eats every bite.

\--

They skive off practice to go skating at the local open-air rink that night, when it’s late enough that people are sparse. The dim light makes them unfamiliar, unrecognizable to anyone except each other.

Loki can’t remember the last time he skated for fun. With Thor, everything is easier, even skating. Even breathing. Loki does a triple Axel, fumbles the landing, and finds the breath to laugh about it.

They skate hand-in-hand, heads ducked low so they can stay that way.

Thor asks him if he remembers the herons in Japan. Beautiful, angular things.

Asks him what it feels like, in that moment he’s in the air, in flight, suspended by nothing except physics.

“I don’t know,” Loki says, “I’ve never thought about it.”

(What does it feel like? It feels like weightlessness. It feels like kissing Thor, like nothing could go wrong.

Before he lands on the cold, hard ice, and every molecule shudders with his own weight crashing down on himself.

Loki makes himself so tired.)

\--

Thor knows he has to leave again, and soon.

These are the things he leaves behind:

\- A book on his side of the bed, page folded down to Loki’s favorite scene  
\- Ill-formed scarves, knitted by tired but earnest hands  
\- A tin of tea, hibiscus and pomegranate, bright, red things to remind Loki of the sun as the days grow shorter  
\- His heart, gently set upon Loki’s open palm on the day he has to go

Thor folds tendons, knuckles, skin over Loki’s hands, and seals them with the kiss he desperately wants to press onto Loki’s mouth.

“Keep that safe for me,” Thor says. “I’ll be coming back for it.”

“I’ll eat it if you don’t,” Loki says, serious.

“Oh no,” Thor laughs, “then you’ll never be rid of me.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Loki says, proud of how his voice does not shake.

“You will, baby,” Thor murmurs.

“You asked me what it felt like,” Loki says, before Thor goes. “Jumping—flying.”

“The landing always hurts,” Loki says. “But it’s worth it.” He takes Thor’s hands in his. Folds tendons, knuckles, skin over Thor’s hands, sealing his heart in.

“It’s always worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
